undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 100
This is Issue 100 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "It Never Ends, Part 2". This issue is Miles-centric. 722; It Never Ends, Part 2 It feels like 100 years since I first killed Jane. I remember how sad she looked when she attacked me. I remember how I just killed her. Or what used to be her. I still don’t know what happened to my parents. They might be alive somewhere, but I doubt they are. And if they are, I don’t think I will ever know. Back when I killed Jane, I was sad. So terribly sad. But now, deaths seem so casual. We recently lost Frank Moore. But I wasn’t sad like I used to be. No, I was casually sad. Sadness is just so casual now. “Miles!” Al yells from the living room. I am still standing in the hall, barricading the front door to the house. We don’t want zombies to surprise us. “Yeah?” I yell back. “Could you check the kitchen?” Al yells. It is a big house, and since we are checking all rooms for goods, my guess it will take us almost half an hour. Maybe a little less, since we’re three. “Sure.” I yell, finishing up the barricade. I walk through the living room, where Al goes through drawers. It seems like this house hasn’t been looted yet; we’re the first ones. Walking out in the kitchen, I smell something rotten. I don’t see it at first, but when I look at the floor, a zombie without legs or arms is laying on the floor, moaning. “Oh my...” I mutter for myself, and hulster my pistol. I take a hunting knife and finish the zombie’s sufferings. I go through every single drawer, every single cabin. It’s all about the small things. This far into the apocalypse, there is not a lot of stuff left. Some people in the group state that we’re 10 monts in, others say 11 or 12. I think we’re between 10 and 11. Feels like it, anyway. A lot of people have commented on my new relationship with Kristen. In fact, everyone except Kristen’s father has commented on it. Well, he hasn’t talked to me yet. I would like her father’s approval, though. I got Nick Camper’s approval, and I appreciated that, but... I don’t know. I guess I belong with Lia. I just... I don’t want to dump Kristen. That would make me look weak. And I’m not weak. “Find anything?” I hear Texas saying. I turn around and see Texas with a plastic bag. “Some canned fruit.” I say, and nod to the plastic bag. “What’s that?” Texas gently shakes the bag, indicating a few bottles. “Found a few bottles of booze. Mainly vodka I think.” Texas says with a smile. I almost forgot that Texas used to be a bartender. We even spend the first week or so in his bar. I somehow miss that place. “Guess it’s gonna be a good night, huh?” I say with a smile. I take my bagpack and puts my loot into it; a few cans of fruit, a can with tuna, some crackers, a can of jam and a box of cereal. “Let’s eat.” Texas says, leaving the kitchen. I follow him. “And have a drink, right?” I joke. “Sure thing, son.” Texas says. “Let’s have a drink.” Texas sits down in the living room’s couch and so do I. Al joins us. “Found anything good?” Al asks, laying two plates of chocolate on the table. “Kinda.” I say, laying everything I found on the table. “Peaches, know you like those.” “Oh, sweet.” Al says and grabs the can of peaches. We eat and have one drink that Texas make. He is a really great bartender. Now we’re headed for the garage of the house. We are standing by the door that leads to the garage, however it’s locked. “Well, let’s find the key.” Al says, letting go of the door knob. I look around, seeing a small shelf. There is a wooden box there, and I open it. Inside I find a key and a letter. I give the key to Al, and read the letter out loud, muttering it just below a whisper. “Dear Francis. I am sorry I couldn’t be with you anymore, and I am sorry about Larry. I locked Larry in the garage, so he will always be here if you need to see him. Always remember, Francis, that I loved you. Sincerly Nina.” I read up, realizing what this means. There is a zombie in the garage. I turn around, and Al has now unlocked the door. He grabs the door knob before I can stop him. “Al! Stop!” I yell, taking up my pistol. Too late, though. The zombified Larry has heard the noises and is ready by the door. Al doesn’t get to react as the zombie bites off a piece of his left arm. Al screams, and Texas pushes the zombie away. I pull the trigger, aiming at the zombie. I forgot to reload, though. “Fuck.” I mutter, watching as the zombie takes a piece of Al’s leg. Al falls to the ground as I reload my gun. Texas stomps the zombie’s head in with his boot before I can shoot it. “Oh, fuck.” Al moans in pain. He is leaning up the wall, bleeding from his arm and leg. I quickly check the garage to see if there is any other zombies in there. There isn’t. Then I kneel down next to Al. Texas is already there, trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. “Don’t...” Al mutters. “We can amputate the bitten parts.” Texas says. “Like with Axel. He’s fine today.” “Axel is crazy.” Al says with a weak smile. “Nah, just let it be.” I look at Al. His reaction to this is shocking me. “We can’t let you die, Al.” Texas says, continuing to prepare his arm for an amputation. “Please, Tex.” Al says, taking his hand. “Don’t amputate anything.” Texas and Al look at each other for a few seconds. Then Texas backs away, gets up and take a step back. He then watches as Al talks to me. “Miles, listen...” Al begins. I don’t know what to say. I’ve always liked Al, so this is sad. Sadder than when Frank died, that’s for sure. No offense to Frank, though. He was a nice guy. “I know how you think you belong with Kristen, but you don’t. Kristen hasn’t been through as much with you as Lia has.” Al says, his voice getting shaky now. I think he’s scared. That’s understandable. As he talks, a tear runs down his chin, followed by one on my chin. “Don’t ever, Miles, let Lia get away. She belongs with you.” Al begins to cry. “She is the one for you... Don’t loose her.” I nod, holding Al’s hand. “I won’t.” I say, partially sobbing. Al nods and gives me a last smile. I then get up and walks into the living room. “Tex, could you...?” I hear Al saying. Tex takes a deep breath, followed by “Sure.” I then close my eyes, and listen as Texas cocks his pistol and shoots Al. Deaths *Al Halib Credits *Miles Vance *Al Halib *Texas Starr Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues Category:Issue 100